


Power Rangers Ninja Steel

by rubymarella302



Series: Unfinished Works [5]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I'M FINALLY FINISHING IT BOIS, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ah yes Soulmate AU, hanahaki but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymarella302/pseuds/rubymarella302
Summary: hey look my favorite au except this, too, is unfinished
Relationships: implied future Brody/Preston
Series: Unfinished Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The specific AU is a Tattoo Hanahaki AU. While not technically a "Soulmate AU", the idea is really fun to play with!
> 
> The flower representing each team member:  
> Brody: Red Roses  
> Preston: Chicory  
> Sarah (even though i will stan aroace sarah till the day i die): Cosmos  
> Calvin: Marigold  
> Hayley: Dendrobium  
> Levi wasn't on my original list but clearly he's a sunflowers guy
> 
> the source material i had for the tattoo hanahaki au is one (1) klance fic i fell deeply in love with: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032461

Preston was just walking into the secret base when, all of a sudden, Redbot spotted him and started asking questions, or rather, the same question phrased several different ways.

"What's that on your arm? Is it an injury? What does it mean? Can I see?"

"Whoa, buddy, calm down there," Sarah cut him off before he blew a fuse. "Preston, would you mind?"

"Of course!" Preston said. "Here."

Preston rolled his sleeve up, revealing a pattern of red roses printed across his entire upper right arm.

Redbot inspected the flowers. "Why do you have these flowers on your arm?"

"Redbot, when a human falls in love, they gain a tattoo of sorts on their arm," Sarah explained. "The type and color of flower references the person who you've fallen in love with. Old flowers can fade, and if the love strengthens, the flowers spread."

"So Preston's flowers are because he fell in love with someone? Who is it, Preston?" Redbot asked.

"Uhhh..." Preston tried to avoid answering.

"He'll tell us if he wants to, Redbot," Sarah saved him. "Besides, if he told us that would take away all the fun of guessing! Hmm, I wonder who it could be..." Sarah tapped her chin exaggeratedly and winked at Preston. Oh, he was so caught now. The one day he decided to wear a shirt with sleeves even slightly shorter than the usual very long.

He never meant to start crushing on Brody. They had met under strange circumstances, and Preston had tried to remain only friends. Brody was their leader, he had spent ten years as a slave in outer space, and he made it out still alive and kickin'. Preston worried about a lot of things, but this was always at the forefront. What if Brody found out? What if he rejected Preston? What if he didn't, and Preston distracted him from leading the team?


	2. Chapter 2

hi! hello! i am back on my writing bullsh*t and since i got a request to finish this one, i'm gonna be doing that today! so yeah it should be up by the end of the day, keep an eye out if you're interested! i can finally move this out of my unfinished works series! this is a first you guys i write half-assed but decent beginnings and that's it

i would also like to mention that my wips folder is a saltstraumen of a thing (aka a fuckin disaster storm) and it took me a while to even find the doc, which it for some reason shares with a few other entirely unrelated wips. goddammit i really need to organise the fucker but AFTER I FINISH THIS, TODAY, HERE


End file.
